Comme tout le monde
by BridleOfTime
Summary: Akira, c'est cette fille excellente, que tout le monde jalouse, que tout le monde envie, et que personne n'aime. Elle est trop belle, trop intelligente, trop parfaite. Et Seido est comme tout le monde, il n'aime pas Akira.


Akira c'est cette fille parfaite. Elle est intelligente, elle est belle, elle est forte. Elle ne semble avoir aucun défaut. Akira c'est cette fille excellente, trop intelligente, trop belle, trop forte. Personne n'aime Akira, ils la jalousent tous. Ils lui lancent des regards faussement amicaux, remplis d'une hypocrisie mal dissimulée. Ils la félicitent pour ses résultats, en étouffant leur envie sous des mines joyeuses et ravies.

Et Seido est comme tout le monde, il n'aime pas Akira.

Personne n'aime Akira. C'est la fille de deux inspecteurs très doués, une enfant de bonne naissance. Elle n'a rien fait par elle-même, qu'ils disent ! Ils ne savent pas les heures qu'elle passe à s'entraîner au combat, à lire tous les rapports, tous les cours. Ils ne connaissent pas la pression qu'elle endure à cause du nom qu'elle doit porter : Mado. Ils ne comprennent pas les attentes que tout le monde place sur elle à cause de sa famille.

Seido est comme tout le monde, il n'aime pas Akira. Mais Seido ne s'est jamais référée à elle en tant que Mado, fille de Kureo et de Kasuka. Il l'appelle Mado, pas pour lui rappeler qu'elle est l'héritière de deux grands inspecteurs, mais pour mettre une distance entre eux, pour lui rappeler que même s'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, ils ne sont pas proches, ils ne sont pas amis, ils sont rivaux.

Personne n'aime Akira. Elle est trop belle, tout le monde est à ses pieds, ses promotions elle les obtient en déboutonnant quelques boutons qu'ils disent ! Ils ne savent pas le temps qu'elle passe le matin à se préparer, à s'assurer que sa tenue est correcte. Ils n'imaginent pas l'argent qu'elle dépense dans des anticernes, pour que personne ne remarque l'épuisement qu'elle ressent à essayer d'être parfaite.

Seido est comme tout le monde, il n'aime pas Akira. Mais Seido n'a jamais trouvé Akira belle. Il sait qu'objectivement, elle est une femme magnifique. Mais subjectivement, il la trouve laide. Ses cheveux toujours bien coiffés, sans une mèche rebelle, son visage pâle, sans la moindre imperfection, ses grands yeux violets, toujours maquillés à merveille et tout ce qui la compose lui rappellent à quel point il lui est inférieur. Ca le dégoute, et lui permet de la voir comme une femme repoussante.

Personne n'aime Akira, elle est trop intelligente. Major de sa promotion, ça ne se fait pas par le travail, mais avec des capacités naturelles, elle n'a pas à s'en vanter qu'ils disent ! Ils ne savent pas les activités qu'elle a sacrifiées pour étudier, ils ne connaissent pas les heures de travail acharné qu'elle a passées seule devant son bureau lorsque tout le monde s'amusait, un verre d'alcool à la main.

Seido est comme tout le monde, il n'aime pas Akira. Mais Seido sait pourquoi elle est si douée, parce qu'il sait qu'elle est major de sa promotion, devant lui d'ailleurs, mais qu'elle ne s'en est jamais vantée, là où il a célébré sa deuxième place pendant des jours auprès de ses amis et de sa famille. Il la jalouse parce qu'il sait qu'elle a travaillé plus que lui, alors qu'il pensait sincèrement être prêt pour l'épreuve. Il la méprise parce que même si elle a eu un meilleur résultat que lui, elle n'est jamais venue l'humilier en lui rappelant publiquement.

Personne n'aime Akira, elle est trop forte. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, qu'une gamine arrogante à qui on a placé une arme dans les mains trop tôt, une blondinette hautaine et méprisante, qu'ils disent ! Ils ne se rendent pas compte d'à quel point leurs critiques lui font mal, ils ne comprennent pas qu'elles s'éloignent d'eux justement parce qu'ils disent du mal d'elle, ils ne savent pas que son comportement n'est qu'un reflet du méprit qu'ils ont pour elle.

Seido est comme tout le monde, il n'aime pas Akira. Mais Seido voit les regards jaloux de ces gens, de ces adultes qui les entraînent et qui savent d'avance qu'Akira les dépassera, de ces camarades qui comprennent qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à la rattraper. Et Seido sait qu'il a aussi ce regard jaloux, mais jamais il ne l'a critiqué sur ses capacités, et il s'assoit à côté d'elle lorsque tout le monde parle sur dans son dos. Ce n'est pas qu'il l'apprécie, mais ils n'apprécient pas non plus les hypocrites.

Seido n'a jamais aimé Akira, mais il ne lui a jamais menti. Il n'a jamais essayé de faire semblant du contraire. Il ne s'est jamais montré hypocrite en la complimentant sur un combat ou sur sa coupe de cheveux. Il n'a jamais cherché à faire ami-ami, ils sont rivaux, et il lui fait bien sentir.

Et au fond, Akira aime bien Seido, parce qu'il n'est pas comme tout le monde.

* * *

Y a une rumeur comme quoi, si vous laissez une review, vous pourrez passer une journée en compagnie d'Akira et de Seido ! Ce n'est qu'une rumeur mais bon... Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Bye !

BridleOfTime


End file.
